


Poecilia reticulata

by 17 pansies (17pansies)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Asgardquarium, Coda to S01E02, Fish tank, Gen, Phil knows, Ridiculousness, guppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Phil got his fish tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poecilia reticulata

“You seriously put a fish tank in?” Skye watched Coulson’s bashful shrug, and wasn’t fooled for a minute. “Why?”

“Why not? Fish are relaxing.” It was that smile of his, she realised, diffident and almost dorky, but she’d seen him in action in Peru. Every time she thought she got the measure of the man, he did something else that put her right back onto the wrong foot again.

“They’re so sweet!” Simmons exclaimed, bending down to look at the brightly coloured fish. “Oh, look Fitz! They’re _Poecilia reticulata_. How adorable!”

“She means guppies,” Fitz said, scratching the back of his head. “Why guppies?”

“They’re colourful,” Coulson replied. “And bring a touch of the tropics indoors.” He turned and headed towards his staircase.

“Do they have names?” Simmons asked, still peering into the tank.

Coulson paused with one foot on the bottom step, and Skye would have sworn she saw him smother a smirk.

“They do.”

“Aren’t you going to tell us?”

“I’d tell them before they name them for you,” Ward said. He didn’t look overly impressed, although that constipated face seemed to be his default setting. “You’ll end up with a tank full of Santa’s reindeer or sixties Motown bands.”

“I vote we name that greenish one Hulk,” Skye said and managed to hide her flinch when Coulson’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. “What? It’s a valid name choice, ok?”

“That one is actually called The Other Guy.” Coulson walked back over and stood by the tank. “This silver and blue one is Cap. The black one with the big red tail is Nat and the one next to it with the blue and purple tail is Barton.”

“This skinny black one?”

“Maria.”

“How about the yellow-y coloured one with the big flashy red tail?” Fitz pointed.

“Thor.”

By now, even Ward was smiling. Coulson had named the fish after the Avengers and whilst it was probably the stupidest thing she’d ever heard, Skye couldn’t help smiling as well.

“Oh, and this one, the red and yellow one?” Simmons was all big round eyes, Skye saw, looking like that cat in the Shrek movies.

“That got to be Iron Man, right?” Skye asked.

“I just call him Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Seriously. I blame all those Twitterites who applauded when I mentioned three-hundred-odd words of fish tank silliness. _You know who you are_


End file.
